Snapshot
by StrawberriesAndCinnamon
Summary: Moriko Yamashita's life was what could be considered a hot mess. Her mom died, her father married his long time fling, she's stuck with an annoying step-sister, and on top of that, she's forced into being the Host club's new photographer. Hikaru/OC/Kaoru
1. Chapter One

**Hey guys, back at it again with a story. This time, I actually want to finish this! I hope everyone enjoys, because this was on a whim. I'll go more on her appearance in later chapters, and about her parents. Anyways, I'll let you read the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Yellow Dresses and a disgusted photographer**

"Say cheese!" Moriko said, making a funny face so the little girl sitting in front of her would smile.

The little girl giggled and smiled brightly, showing the camera her missing two front teeth. Moriko took three photos before shouting, "Next!"

Her aunt, Hanako Kawaguchi, stood behind her, making sure all the pictures were to her liking. The two were at Ouran elementary taking school ID photos for the first day of school. Moriko would soon be attending Ouran academy, which Hanako was paying in full for.

"Do these look good?" Moriko asked her aunt, showing the tall woman the photos of the little girl that had just sat down.

"I would scrap the first one," Hanako's gray eyes moved vigorously, trying to spot all the mistakes.

"And the other two. Moriko, I know i've taught you to take better ones than these. Please call her back and take it again."

Moriko nodded, and agreed with her aunt. If she wanted to work at her aunt's photography studio, she would have to get better.

"Can I please have back," The young girl looked down at her clipboard and spotted the name she needed. "Aiko Nakajima."

Moriko wished she was in bed, but this great practice. She had taken fifteen kid's photos, all of them she had to retake multiple times. Her aunt had to step in more than a few times to take the photo herself. She was such a control freak sometimes, but Moriko would be to if she raised a company from the ground up.

"Here, let me do it." Hanako seized the camera from Moriko's hands and took a picture.

"See, honey, you have to remember to never let the camera auto focus,"

"Always focus it yourself." the two said in unison.

Moriko cracked a smile while Hanako smiled with her eyes. Hanako handed her back the camera and the steeled eyed girl nearly groaned; it was time to get back to work.

* * *

"That shade of yellow is going to give me a seizure." Moriko gagged, thinking about her new dress.

She thought about the yellow monstrosity and she really wanted to stomp on it. She liked dresses, but yellow? She hated yellow. In her mind, yellow didn't deserve to be a color.

"You know the more you glare the more wrinkles you'll get?" Hanako spoke up from her coffee.

"You must have glared often," Moriko said.

"You're damn right I did, and I still do."

"Did mom ever glare?" Moriko didn't remember much of her mother. She only remembered what her face looked like, but those were from pictures.

"No, not really. The glare-wrinkle thing, yeah, your mom told me that. She said I was too expressive for my own good," Hanako smiled, reminiscing. "But she did smile a lot."

"That's good."

"You're not that talkative this morning, what's got you in a tizzy?" Hanako finished her coffee and stood up, making her way to the coffee pot.

"It's just that, you know, new schools aren't really my thing. I don't know anyone, and they all come from rich backgrounds. I'll just be there, but not really there."

Hanako placed her coffee mug on the large island in the kitchen and stepped towards Moriko. She placed her hands on Moriko's shoulders, looked into her eyes which resembled her own, and gave a genuine smile.

"You're going to be fine, I promise. Just remember two things; anyone who tries to pick on you will be dealing with my heavy camera equipment, and that I love you." she kissed her forehead.

"Ew, don't put your old woman slobber on my face!" Moriko wiped her forehead with an exaggerated arm.

"I have you know i'm only thirty two!"

"Your chest says you're twelve!" Moriko smirked, crossing her arms against her chest.

"I'm going to ignore that only because I need to get to the studio. I'll have Suzumi bring the car around. Go get ready, you little heathen."

Aunt Hanako was cool when she wasn't in photography mode, which Moriko admired. She could separate work from play, which she had a hard time with. Moriko walked out of the kitchen, nearly bumping into a maid.

She hated being short, everyone bumped into her. She didn't consider herself that short, but according to Hanako, she was a munchkin, which wasn't fair because Hanako was nearly six feet tall.

"I'm 5'3 dammit!" she shouted, causing a some staff to look at her.

She grumbled and walked up a staircase, holding onto the railing for support. Once she made it to the top, she made a sharp left and went to the room on the right wall. She opened the door and stomped to her bed, where her yellow dress laid.

"God, why couldn't I be a boy in this moment? Curse my XX chromosomes!" she wailed, flinging herself on top of her bed, but was cautious of wrinkling her dress.

"I hate my life." She got off of her bed and sadly took off her comfy pajamas.

She wandered her room in search of the white tights she had to wear, which she also thought was dumb. She found them on her floor, and she gasped in relief that they weren't dirty. She slipped them on, then her dress.

She walked over to her desk which had a vanity mirror and brushed her hair. She to her black locks and put in into a tight bun, leaving two sections framing her face. If she was going to have to look like a cupcake, her hair was going to look great.

"What do I need to do now? Oh! Teeth and makeup," She slipped on the required brown shoes and walked to the bathroom.

"Maybe I could fake my own death," Moriko contemplated while putting on a bit of mascara.

She quickly brushed her teeth and rushed down the stairs, careful of the one step that is oddly slippery.

"Yamashita-san, Suzumi-san has arrived to take you to school." Sango, one of the many maids said.

Moriko said a quick 'thank you' to Sango and headed out the door, making sure to grab her lunch and her suitcase with her.

The sun pelted on Moriko's pale skin and the rays hit her eyes, making her squint. If she knew it was going to be this sunny, should would have brought some sunglasses. Suzumi was waiting in the front, just like Sango had said. The pale haired woman was standing outside of the car, waiting for Moriko to step in the backseat.

"You didn't have to do that," Moriko said. "You know how I feel about all of this stuff."

The black haired girl hopped in the back seat, placing her suitcase and lunchbox beside her.

"I know, Moriko-san, I just forget sometimes." Suzumi smiled at the young girl and shut the door.

Suzumi stepped into the car and pulled out of the long driveway and onto the busy streets. Moriko leaned her head against the window, looking at the scenery passing by. This whole day seemed like a Twilight Zone episode.

"You think you could put on some music?" Moriko asked, wanting to fill the silence with some overly happy pop music.

"Any preferences?" Suzumi asked.

"You know what I like." was all Moriko said.

Suzumi provided with music, and Moriko was pleased.

"What class are you in, Moriko-san?" Brown colored eyes looked at Moriko through the driver's mirror.

"Class 1-A," Moriko drawled, not really interested in conversation.

"I hope you make some friends on your first day!" Suzumi said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"I hope I don't fall down the stairs on my first day."

"Well I hardly doubt that'll happen." giggled the blonde.

* * *

"Hello, i'm Yamashita Moriko, and I hope you all will take care of me." Stupid teacher, making her come up and introduce herself.

"Yamashita-san, there's an open seat in front of Fujioka-san. Fujioka-san, please raise your hand,"

A boy with glasses, a brown sweater, and shaggy brown hair raised his hand. Moriko was confused about his attire, but she wasn't going to question it. She awkwardly walked her way to her new seat and sat down. Maybe she should make a friend with this Fujioka? Maybe at lunch she would confront him. Yes, at lunch she will talk to this boy and become his friend.

Moriko took out a pencil, pen, and multiple sheets of paper and place them on her desk. Hell yeah, she came prepared for today. She was going to take this day by the theoretical balls.

She doodled on her paper for a good part of morning classes. She did pay attention, but she wasn't giving it her all, another bad habit. When the lunch bell rang, students poured out of the class, leaving only herself and Fujioka-san. This was her opportunity to make a friend. She turned around and smiled,

"Hello, Fujioka-san, as sensei said, i'm Yamashita Moriko. It's a pleasure to meet you,"

Fujioka-san smiled back, which brought Moriko's stress level down many notches.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Yamashita-san."

"You don't have to call me Yamashita-san, just call me Moriko. Yamashita-san makes me sound old," Moriko grimaced, thinking about being old.

Fujioka-san laughed, "You can call me Haruhi."

"This school is kind of intimidating, isn't it?" Moriko made conversation with Haruhi, hoping to keep him interested.

"Yeah, I know it is. I just transferred here, and it's been a weird transition."

Moriko picked up her bento box and licked her lips. Shizune had made this, and she was starving. Haruhi did the same, and when he opened his bento box, her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"That looks incredible! Did you make that?" Moriko asked.

Haruhi nodded, "Yeah, it's nothing compared to yours though."

"You're too humble, I mean, look at that!" She saw some rice balls and her mouth watered.

"Thanks."

They ate their lunches in peace, and there were no more words shared between the two. When the bell rang, Moriko put her now empty bent box beside her desk and turned around, not looking back at her new friend until it was time to go home.

"What do people here usually do after school?" Moriko asked Haruhi as they walked out of the classroom.

"They have clubs to go to, or they loiter for a while with their friends." he answered.

Moriko nodded and walked with him down the hallway, passing students along the way.

"What do you do after school?" Was she prying too much into his life? They had just met afterall.

"I'm not really sure, it depends. Sometimes I go straight home, and sometimes I stay and study for a while."

The black haired girl nodded again. She pulled her flip phone out of her suitcase and saw she had a text message.

' _Suzumi won't be there until 5, sorry._ '

Great, she was stuck here for an hour and a half.

"What were you going to do today?" She was definitely prying too much.

"I was going to go find a place to study,"

"Do you mind if I tag along? I'm not going to be picked up for a while." Moriko felt so awkward at this moment.

"Sure, I don't mind." Haruhi smiled and Moriko was eased.

The slightly taller girl followed Haruhi like a lost dog. From all four libraries, to the classrooms, and even the cafeteria, none of them were quiet.

"This school is huge," Moriko awed. "How does someone not get lost in this place?"

"I got lost my first day." Haruhi laughed a bit.

"If it weren't for you, I would still be wandering the halls." Moriko admitted.

They walked for a few more minutes and the pair found themselves at large, pink, double doors. Maybe this place would be quiet enough for Haruhi's taste. Moriko let Haruhi open the doors, and she let him lead the way inside.

What she didn't expect, though, were six boys standing in the middle of the room.

"Welcome,"

"Holy hell."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Meet the host club's newest photographer!**

Moriko looked at Haruhi in surprise, hoping he would know what the hell was going on. There were six boys standing in the middle of a music room, and none of them had musical instruments in their hands.

"Oh, wow, it's a boy." the twin boys said in unison.

Thank god they didn't seem to realise that Moriko was standing behind Haruhi. Moriko slowly backed up while the six males were gawking over her new friend. When she grasped the door handle and twisted it, but before she was able to run, the blonde boy caught her other hand.

"My princess, just where do you think you're going?"

Princess? She was the dragon, not the princess! She was a force to be reckoned with; hell hath no fury like Moriko Yamashita!.

"Um, what?" Welp, her plan fell a bit flat.

She slipped her hand out of the blonde's and went to open the door once more, and yet again, was stopped. Not by a hand, but by the sound of something breaking on the floor. Moriko brushed passed the tall blonde and her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

"Aw," the twins sighed together.

"We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction," one twin said.

"Now you've done it, commoner! The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at eight million yen!" the other one complained.

Well shit, Moriko thought her measly six thousand yen was going to cover the vases cost, but that's barely enough money to look at the shattered pieces. Haruhi started to freak out, counting on his fingers.

"I'm going to have to pay you back," he croaked.

She felt bad for him, and a thought popped in her head. Maybe she could help? No, that was too much, she only had known him for a day, and she was willing to put herself in debt for him? He was her only friend at the moment. Where they even friends? Hell, he could have been feeling bad for her and let her hang out with him. Even so, she would help any way she could, that was just the type of person she was! She was the dragon, protecting the princess! In this case, the prince.

She gulped, pushed down her anxiety, and walked over to stand beside Haruhi. Moriko put a stern face on, which was new to her, and took a deep breath,

"I'll help pay for the vase."

"Moriko, you don't have to do that," Haruhi looked at the steel eyed girl.

"Of course I do, we're," What were they? Play it safe, Moriko. "acquaintances."

"And who are you?" one of the twins asked, his tone very snotty.

"Yamashita Moriko, fifteen years old, in class 1-A, niece of Kawaguchi Hanako. She runs a very successful photography studio in Yokohoma, which she plans on passing down to Moriko when she retires."

"How the hell did you know all that?" Moriko gawked, less angry and more shocked.

The boy's glasses glinted in the sun and she shuddered, now scared to know the answer to her question.

"Oh, Hikaru, that's the new girl in our class,"

"We didn't bother paying attention." The twins both shrugged and Moriko sighed.

"Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" the glasses clad boy said.

The blonde, now known as Tamaki, had a glint in his violet eyes. He smiled and pointed at the pair, "There's a famous saying you two may have heard. When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do," Carpe Diem? Were they going to seize the day? "Since you have no money, you can pay with your bodies. That mean, starting today, you're the host club's dogs."

Did Tamaki mean servant? Moriko wanted to glare, she wanted to throw a little fit, but she did sign herself up for this.

"Your first task; go to the store and get us coffee!" Tamaki directed dramatically.

"You got it, chief." Moriko drawled, turning around to follow Haruhi out the large pink doors.

"Not you," The black haired girl stopped in her track. Why wasn't she supposed to go with him?

"You're good with cameras, right?" glasses boy asked.

"Yeah, why?"

* * *

 _Click! Click! Click!_

Perfect shot! Why couldn't Moriko do this kind of work when she was with Hanako? She kneeled by Honey and Mori's couch, making sure to get the perfect angle. It was hard to do all the positions that she had to do in the dress, but she tried.

"Can I see, Mori-chan?" Honey asked, bouncing off of the chair to stand beside the kneeled girl.

"Here, but this one's my favorite." Moriko was pretty proud of herself, but she didn't want to come off as smug.

"Wow! You take pretty pictures, Mori-chan!"

"Thanks, Honey-senpai!" Moriko beamed.

"Takashi, you gotta take a look at these!" Honey took the camera out of Moriko's hands and handed it to Mori-senpai, who nodded.

' _Wow, thanks for the feedback, Mori-senpai._ ' Moriko thought.

Moriko stood up and walked to Haruhi, who was talking to the Kyoya. She seemed to just catch the end of their conversation, which included something about police and passports. Tamaki snuck up on Haruhi, and blew in his ear.

 _Click!_

"Moriko," whined Haruhi. "Don't take pictures of me here, please. I want to save a little dignity."

The short girl ignored him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You need a makeover, or no girl's going to look twice at you."

' _Wow, Tamaki, such a great self-esteem booster._ '

Moriko went to stand beside Haruhi, and Tamaki started to go on a rant about being a gentleman. It was amusing to watch, yes, but it was a little extreme. Speaking of gentlemen, Moriko glanced over to the brunette beside her who was deep in thought.

"There's a word to describe people like him," he murmured.

"Dumb?" Moriko chimed. "Crazy?"

"What is it?" Haruhi seemed puzzled.

He put a fist in his hand, "I got it!"

"Oh, did I strike a chord?" Tamaki asked, overly excited.

"Obnoxious."

 _Click!_

* * *

' _Haruhi doesn't look half bad in his suit, with his hair fixed and those glasses gone. He looks cuter than me, that's for sure. He looks almost like a girl._ ' Moriko thought as she took pictures of Haruhi's new look.

The gray eyed girl set down the camera Kyoya had let her use for the day (She was to bring her own tomorrow) and checked the clock, then her phone. Two missed calls; shit, she was screwed.

"Haruhi, I gotta get going, tell them I said peace." Moriko grabbed her suitcase and rushed out the door, bumping into a taller girl with red hair on her way out.

"Bye, Mori-chan!" Moriko heard Honey's voice call out before the pink door slammed behind her.

* * *

Hikaru sauntered over to the camera left behind by the rushed girl and flipped through it. Hikaru brought the camera back over to where Kaoru and himself were entertaining two girls and placed it on the table.

Kaoru gently grasped the camera and looked through the pictures of the host club, but stopped at one particular picture. It was Moriko; she had went to one of the mirrors in the music room and took a picture of herself. The black haired girl was in an awkward position, making a weird face. It made Kaoru chuckle slightly,

"Did you see this one?" he asked Hikaru.

"No, what is it?" Hikaru looked at the screen and gave a breath-laugh.

"What's the picture?" asked one of the girls, her curiosity shown on her angular face.

Kaoru changed the picture so it was of Tamaki looking dramatic and showed her. She smiled and poked her friend, who looked and laughed.

"Whoever took that picture is a pretty good photographer," mentioned the girl with light brown hair.

"Eh, it's alright. I've seen way better, though," Hikaru shrugged.

The camera was turned off, and placed on the table beside the twins. The club went on as usual, but with the new inclusion of Haruhi. Mostly everyone had figured out Haruhi was a girl, excluding Tamaki and Moriko, but it was a matter of time before they would figure out. It was only a matter of time before their worlds would change.

* * *

 **Whoa** **, chapter two was a doozy. Not really, but the plot will thicken. I'll be using the anime's episodes as a guideline, while adding more of my own stuff in too. Chapters will be getting longer, trust me, it pains me to have chapters under 5,000 words. I'll also be uploading once or twice a week, usually on Sunday's or Monday's! Review and tell me what you would like to see!**

 **Question of the week: What's your favorite band(s)? Mine is Panic! At the Disco, but I also like The Black Keys, Fall Out Boy, and Twenty One Pilots.**


End file.
